


baby i want you, i want you

by wintersoldiering (xoxogossipwolf)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 14:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxogossipwolf/pseuds/wintersoldiering
Summary: Bucky has a shitty day, smut ensues.





	baby i want you, i want you

**Author's Note:**

> i have massive writers block and i wanted 2 try my hand at smut so this happened! title is from lana del rey's diet mountain dew

Steve is lounging on their overstuffed couch when Bucky walks in the door, he sees Steve and drops his bag with a groan. Steve looks up from the book in his hand, he has a tiny smile on his face. “Bad day, Buck?” Bucky answers with another, longer drawn out groan. “Sugar, you got no idea.”

He throws his keys on their coffee table. Bucky stands over Steve, contemplating. “Timber.” He says, all the warning he gives Steve before he all but collapses onto him. Steve’s breath comes out in a little ‘oof.’ Bucky grins. “Well, hello to you too, you jerk.” Bucky grins into Steve’s ridiculous chest. He places a kiss there in apology.

“Just wanted to feel my best guy under me.” Steve huffs out a surprised little laugh, and snakes his hand under Bucky’s shirt. Bucky hums contentedly when Steve strokes his back in broad sweeping motions. “You’re really tense, you wanna talk about it?” Steve’s voice is gentle.

“Oh, you know. Reliving my trauma through therapy hoping to emerge a better, more stable human being.” Bucky’s words are simultaneously sarcastic and sincere. Steve’s hands drift down to Bucky’s ass and he stuffs his hands into the pockets and squeezes. It's Bucky’s turn to let out a surprised breath. “Getting fresh with me, Rogers?” Steve throws his head back and laughs. “Did Nat teach you that?” Bucky shrugs.

“Well keep going, I didn’t say to stop.” Steve’s grin is wide and devilish. He slips his hands from Bucky’s pockets to his chest, he tugs and Bucky’s shirt awkwardly. Getting the hint, Bucky sits up and takes his shirt off, Steve kisses the scarring on his shoulder. Bucky closes his eyes, trying not to tear up at the tender intimacy. Steve’s hands come up to rest on his hips.

“I love you, I’m sorry you had a shitty day, sweetheart.” Bucky rests his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Thanks, doll. Now take your tits out.” Steve laughs loudly. “Wow you sure know how to sweet talk a fella.” Bucky leans back and watches Steve strip. “Mm, there they are. Hello, sweethearts.” Bucky leans down and takes a nipple into his mouth.

“I’d say stop being ridiculous, but that feels really good.” Steve gasps as Bucky lightly grazes his teeth over Steve’s nipple. “Fuck, Steve, is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Steve’s dick is pressing into Bucky’s thigh. “What can I say, nipple play gets me hard.” Bucky grins at Steve. “Did Nat teach you that?” Steve just shrugs.

Bucky leans down to capture Steve’s mouth, moaning at the sweet heat. Steve’s tongue slips into his mouth and curls around his. Bucky pulls back and drags Steve’s lip between his teeth. The moan Steve lets out makes Bucky’s cock strain against his jeans. Steve’s mouth is red and his lips are somehow even plusher than usual. Bucky feels like he could come right then.

Steve leans up to take one of Bucky’s nipples into his mouth. “Shit.” Bucky breathes out, not expecting it. “Fuck, doll. That’s so good.” Steve moves on to the other nipple, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. Bucky squeezes Steve’s hips when Steve lightly tugs at Bucky’s nipple.

“Take your pants off.” Steve tells him, pupils blown wide. Bucky scrambles to unbutton his jeans. “Bed.” Bucky says, Steve nods, standing.

Between the living room and the bedroom Steve manages to discard his pants, his cock tenting his briefs obscenely. Bucky sits on the bed, mouth watering. “Come here sweetheart, I wanna taste you.”

Steve groans at Bucky’s words, obeying. “Fuck, your mouth Buck.” Bucky grins. “That is the idea.” Steve groans again, standing in front of Bucky, clothed cock right in front of Bucky’s face. Bucky mouths at Steve’s cock through his briefs. Steve’s hand comes to rest gently on Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky brings the hand still dangling at Steve’s side to his hair, Bucky looks up at Steve and nods. Steve’s fingers grip his hair gently. Not tugging or pulling, just holding. Steve moans when Bucky pulls his briefs down, cool air hitting his cock, he hisses when Bucky takes him to the hilt. Bucky pulls off, eyes watering slightly. “You taste so good, sugar.”

Steve hisses as Bucky puts his cock back in his mouth, tongue swirling around the tip. Bucky works him for a while, moaning, Steve coming apart above him. Bucky grins around a mouthful of cock. Steve looks wrecked just from a couple minutes of Bucky's mouth and Bucky is a little high on that. Bucky pulls off with a pop, grin on his face. "God, I love seeing you like this." Steve's grin is a little dopey, he runs his hand through Bucky's soft hair.

"Turn around, baby, wanna make you feel real good." Lightning shoots through Bucky's stomach at Steve's words, and he lets out a moan. Bucky turns, face down on the bed, Steve leans over him and kisses his neck, trails kisses down his spine. Bucky wriggles his ass a little, pushing up onto Steve's front. Steve puts a hand out, pressing Bucky back down gently.

"Patience, doll." Bucky snorts, he wants to make a snappy remark about Steve never having a drop of patience. Ever. But he's pretty sure he doesn't have enough brain cells.

Steve pulls Bucky's briefs off agonizingly slow. Bucky is panting into the bed, every nerve on high alert, feet tingling. Steve plants a kiss on each of his cheeks, and Bucky is grinning goofily. "Such a fucking romantic, even when you're about to eat my ass, you nerd." Steve laughs onto Bucky's ass, then smacks it. It stings and Bucky jerks a little.

When he looks back to Steve, Steve's answer is a raised eyebrow. Steve is looking into Bucky's eyes as Steve spreads his ass, and Bucky feels a jolt of heat shoot through his stomach. Bucky puts his forehead on the bed when Steve's hot tongue darts out. "Fuck." Bucky pants out. Steve is a goddamn pro at eating him out, tongue hot and wet and messy like its his goddamn job, which well. It probably could be. Steve's moaning ridiculously, and Bucky feels a sob building in his throat.

"Oh sweetheart, you're doing so good." Steve tells him, coming up for air. Bucky's answer is a choked sob. "Please. Fuck, please." Is all he can manage. "Well, I'm not one to keep my guy waiting, huh?" Steve dives back in, sticking his tongue in his hole. Bucky lets out a shout and comes untouched all over the bedspread.

Steve sits back up, flips Bucky over and grins. "Fuck, Steve." Bucky is panting, chest flushed and rising. Steve dips his head, licks the mess of come off Bucky's stomach, and Bucky lets out a ragged breath at the sight. "Jesus Christ." Steve grins and kisses his belly button. "Not quite." He says. Bucky rolls his eyes.

"Want me to fuck you?" Bucky asks. Steve flushes, as if he didn't just have his tongue in Bucky's ass. "Think you can get it up again?" Steve jokes. Bucky just rolls his eyes. "By the time I get you fingered open I should be good to go, babydoll. On your knees, turn over." Steve's flush goes down to his chest as he complies, Bucky reaches into the nightstand drawer and pulls out lube.

"Christ, baby you look so good, all ready and waiting for me." Bucky says, palming Steve's round ass. He trails a finger down Steve's crack, spreads his cheeks a little and ghosts his finger over his hole. Steve's inhale is sharp. "C'mon Buck, don't tease." Bucky places a kiss at the bottom of Steve's spine as he pops the cap of the lube open.

He slicks his finger up and drags it to Steve's hole. He gently presses the first finger in, and waits until Steve's breathing evens out. "You ready for another, sweetheart?" Bucky asks, stroking down Steve's side soothingly. Steve's face is flushed, and he nods. Another finger goes in, smoother this time. "Oh sweetheart, you're doing so good. Look so good all spread on my fingers, doll." Steve looks so good flushed and panting. Bucky is ravenous.

He twists them until Steve is sitting on his lap, Steve whines briefly when Bucky pulls his fingers out, but he shushes Steve with a kiss and puts them back in when they're both re-settled. "Needed to see your pretty face, sugar. Need to see all the ways I'm wrecking you." Steve looks close to crying, eyes shiny and pupils blown wide. "Another one, please, Buck. Please, please."

Bucky captures Steve's mouth, he sucks Steve's tongue into his mouth, moaning obscenely loudly. He adds a finger, waits a moment, then scissors them. Steve lets out something between a sob and a shout. Bucky twists his wrist to angle just right and Steve lets out a strangled sob. "I got you, sweetheart, I got you. Look at me, Steve. Look at me." Steve's eyes meet his, lust filled and hungry.

Steve dips his head to take Bucky's mouth, he sucks on Bucky's bottom lip and moans. "Taste so good, Buck."

Bucky grins against Steve's mouth. "Ready for me to fuck you?" Steve nods, Bucky's hips jerk into his fist when Steve grabs his cock. "Lube?" Steve asks. Bucky hands him the bottle. Steve pours some out, and coats Bucky's dick and Bucky has to take all of his concentration not to blow his load right then. Steve has magic hands and he will take that belief to his deathbed, thank you.

"God, I want you in me." Steve whines. Bucky snorts, then wiggles his fingers, reminding Steve that he technically is in him. Steve starts to laugh then moan, when Bucky's fingers hit that sweet spot again. "Fuck off, you know what I mean." Steve gasps.

Bucky pulls his fingers out, and Steve whines but it turns into a choked gasp when Bucky puts his cock in. He gives Steve a moment to adjust before he sets him gently on the bed, Steve's cock is standing at attention and Bucky wraps his hand around it, thumbing the head. Steve's moan is strangled and glorious. Bucky fucks slowly and languorously into Steve who is turning into a panting, writhing mess below him.

"You feel so good sweetheart, hot and tight and perfect." Steve moans, and wraps his legs around his ass, pushing him in. "Harder, Buck." Steve pants. Bucky obliges, hips snapping roughly. Steve's back arches off the bed. "Right there, fuck."

Bucky fucks into him again and Steve lets out a choked out sob. "Fuck. Oh sweetheart, coming all apart under me, so pretty." Bucky twists his wrist on Steve's cock just so and Steve comes with a cry. Watching Steve come apart, eyes letting out a few tears, Bucky comes with a strangled moan, vision going out for a second with the force of his orgasm.

Bucky collapses on Steve, who 'oofs' again, Bucky kisses Steve's tits, grinning into his chest. "Fuck, that was good, Steve." Steve laughs and it jostles Bucky, who rolls off and out of Steve with a wince. Steve looks fucked out and Bucky is pretty sure he's glowing. "You look so beautiful."

Steve snorts. "And I'm the romantic?" Bucky slaps Steve on the chest. "Fuck off, I just came inside of you I can say whatever I want." Bucky kisses Steve, and then gets up. He walks into the bathroom and gets a washcloth to clean himself up. He does the same for Steve.

Bucky lobs the damp cloth at Steve's head who squawks then sets about cleaning himself up. Bucky is stretching his shoulder out, looking at Steve. "All that staring, could make a guy self conscious." Steve says dryly. Bucky rolls his eyes. "You really do look beautiful, you fucker."

Steve looks up eyes tender. He ruins it by throwing the cloth in Bucky's direction who then throws it into their hamper. "You look pretty good yourself, Buck."

Steve gets up, and envelops Bucky in a hug. "Feel better?" Bucky nods. "Yeah, sugar. Thanks for that. Wanna take a nap?" Steve grins, bright and wide. "Hell yeah."

Bucky laughs as he strips the comforter off their bed and throws it in the floor. Steve quirks an eyebrow. "I'll pick it up later." Bucky says, crawling under the soft, cool sheets. Steve shakes his head, but crawls in too, he opens his arms up and Bucky crawls into them.

"Love you, Buck." Bucky kisses the junction between Steve's neck and shoulder. "Love you too, doll." Bucky feels a pair of lips touch his forehead before sleep takes him completely.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if u hated it please be gentle xo


End file.
